


Animals

by Williamchu



Series: Alternate Universe [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Gregory Lestrade的靈魂動物是一隻沉穩直率的銀狼，有一天，銀狼在他們的案發現場發現一隻瘦弱的綠眼黑貓。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：半正劇向，外加額外的世界觀設定。
> 
> 這篇打算是走完全的甜文走向，大概吧，不過要是半路突然虐我也沒辦法了。（聳肩）

Lestrade要滿七歲的那一晚或許能說是他一生中最為興奮和期待的日子，哦，或許這是每個人都將經歷過的興奮，終於能夠得到屬於自己的靈魂動物！拜託，有誰不興奮？那可是會陪伴自己一輩子的好夥伴啊！

Lestrade躺在硬硬的木板床上，睜著大眼幻想著他的靈魂動物，據說世界上極少數的人們會擁有奇幻物種，像是牛頓、達文西、愛因斯坦等等，這些用強力才華影響世界的人都有著極為特別的靈魂動物。

不過Lestrade並沒有奢望自己會得到奇幻物種，他反而覺得一般生物，例如狗、鹿、馬、等等，能夠好好相處就好了，因為就曾經有過人類與靈魂動物交惡，最後導致雙方自相殘殺而亡的案例，那實在太令人難過了不是嗎？

Lestrade翻過身，幾乎睡不著覺，但是他必須睡著，靈魂動物只有經過小孩子的一夜睡眠才會出現，這是無法改變的事實，Lestrade強迫自己閉上眼，最終朦朦朧朧的睡去。

隔天一早，Lestrade是被舔醒的，當Lestrade發出聲音，腦海中忽然出現了一道和他差不多的軟嫩嗓音。

『Greg！快起床！Greg！』

Lestrade猛地睜開眼睛，只見胸膛上站著一隻銀白色的小狗狗——

『才不是狗！我是狼！狼！』

幼狼對著Lestrade呲牙裂嘴，後者眨了眨眼，隨即露出極為興奮的表情，幼狼抬高頭跳到硬床板上。

「天啊！我的靈魂動物是隻銀狼！太帥了！」

Lestrade坐起身體，興奮的看著那隻銀白幼狼甩著蓬鬆的短尾巴，緩緩坐下。

『Greg，你可以和我使用心靈對話。』

『像這樣嗎？』

Lestrade邊問邊伸出手，當他碰觸到幼狼的頭時，一種從未體驗過的安心感於胸口蔓延開來，彷彿是找到人生中最為穩固的基石一般，他緩緩睜大雙眼，幼狼的琥珀色眼睛散發出喜悅的明亮光芒。

『沒錯，就是這樣，Greg。』

『你叫什麼名字呢？我的銀狼。』

Lestrade輕聲問道，他小小的手從頭撫摸到牠的背脊，幼狼舒服的微瞇起了眼睛。

『Gabriel，屬於上帝的靈魂。』幼狼蹭了蹭Greg的小手，『請守護好這個名字，Greg，它對我們來說都極為重要。』

『我會的。』

Lestrade咧開了嘴，露出可愛的白兔牙。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

這個世界上，只要每個人年滿七歲，他們的身旁便會出現與靈魂最為契合的動物，陪伴自身直到死亡，主人能夠碰觸靈魂動物並用心靈對話的方式做溝通，靈魂動物們可以接觸彼此但無法交談，至於其餘生命體，靈魂動物只會像是變成鬼魂一樣的穿越過他們。

而影響主人和靈魂動物最深的，是靈魂動物的真名。

當真名被外人所知，即是代表訂定契約，此人便能夠碰觸自身的靈魂動物，甚至是攻擊、受傷、死亡，而靈魂動物的死亡，也會讓主人連帶著死去。

所以真名必須謹慎給予，即便是自己最愛的人，都不要輕易鬆懈。

像是Lestrade手頭上這個案件或許就是個很好的例子，妻子一槍蹦了丈夫的靈魂動物，接著一槍蹦了自己的，牆壁上殘留兩顆彈孔，地板上有著大片血跡卻空無一物（人類死亡，靈魂動物便不復存在。），以及兩個毫髮無傷的人倒在地上，然而他們卻早已變成僵硬冰冷的屍體。

正常來說，攻擊性的物件（例如刀、槍、劍、火砲、毒氣等等）於靈魂動物來說毫無用處，靈魂動物之間更無法做出帶著致命攻擊性的行動，一但做出，每個行為都會被雙倍回擊到自身身上，等同於主人精神體受到嚴重危害。

然而訂定契約之後，以上條件都將不再成立，所以，這就是為何守護真名是如此重要的原因，即使對方是自己最為親密的愛人都得審慎考慮。

對於此種案件已經沒有多餘心力感慨的Lestrade站在案發現場指揮下屬，他的身旁站著一隻燦著銀白絨毛的成狼，沉穩的注視周遭環境，忽然，銀狼的耳朵動了動。

『Greg，有未知的靈魂動物存在！』

銀狼一和Lestrade說完，便衝到櫥櫃底下發出兇狠的咆哮，這個舉動帶動了其它警員的靈魂動物，迅速的擋住櫥櫃下所有的逃生路口，Lesteade皺起眉頭，走到銀狼身後。

『Gaby，那是什麼樣的靈魂動物？』

Lestrade叫著Gabriel的暱稱，疑惑的問道。

『看到一條細長的尾巴，感覺是黑貓。』

Lestrade轉頭看向停住動作的下屬，『你們繼續行動，吩咐讓靈魂動物在此待命即可。』

『靈魂動物最多只能和主人距離五十米而已，這裡可是十五層樓高的獨間公寓，樓上跟樓下可沒有人住，會不會只是隻普通的黑貓？』

『Greg，別忘了黑面具案，他的蝙蝠可是能夠飛到一公里遠。』

『那算是極少數的特例了吧，他都上了金氏世界記錄了。』

銀狼開始呲牙裂嘴，發出低吼。

『牠要出來了。』

Lestrade挑起眉頭，銀狼則是低下前身，慢慢後退，此時一隻瘦弱的黑貓優雅的走出了櫥櫃底下，牠雖然立刻被靈魂動物們團團包圍，然而那隻黑貓卻毫無畏懼高高的抬起了頭。

「小黑貓，你的主人呢？」

Lestrade插起腰，而黑貓在聽見自己被稱呼小黑貓時，不悅的用尾巴尾端打了下地板。

然後，天殺的Sherlock Holmes就闖進了他的案發現場，身為新蘇格蘭場的探長，Lestrade早就聽說過這個名字，他被其他探長逮捕、驅趕過好幾遍了，只是當那名瘦弱、蒼白的青年要被下屬逮捕住時，Lestrade制止了下屬，因為Sherlock吼出了這個案子真正的關鍵點，黑貓則是趁著一團混亂的時候溜到Sherlock的身邊，輕鬆一躍便跳到自家主人的肩膀上。

銀狼緩緩踱步到Lestrade的身旁。

『聽他說吧。』

銀狼沉穩的嗓音傳進Lestrade的腦海裡，男人頷首，接納了靈魂動物的提議。

後來，Lestrade和Gabriel有時都會困惑又無奈的望著彼此，完全不知道這個時候的心軟，究竟是不是一個正確的決定。

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

煩人的陰雨綿綿，身為一名標準的倫敦警探早該習慣這般天氣，Lestrade和銀狼也覺得自己習慣了，但是在這天氣看到一名本來能夠好好運用自身聰明才智在社會上生存的年輕人，因為沉迷毒品陷於沙發內，眼神渙散，屬於主人的黑貓則是彷彿吸到木天蓼般在地板上打滾，心情實在好不上半分。

Lestrade和銀狼互看了一眼，臉色沉重的站在那，直到Sherlock的那雙淺色眼睛漸漸聚焦，黑貓不再打滾，而是站起跳到了沙發椅背上端，伸舌舔著背毛時，Lestrade這才開口，嗓音恍若夾帶風暴。

「第二次，Sherlock，你第二次打破了我們之間的協議。」

Sherlock手撐著沙發，有些吃力坐起身，伸手摸了摸椅背上的黑貓。

「這一陣子世界太和平、太無聊了，Lestrade。」

Lestrade瞇起眼睛，端正坐在他身旁的銀狼只是緩緩地掃著蓬鬆尾巴。

「那你可能又要無聊好一陣子了。」

Sherlock瞪大雙眼，黑貓靈活地跳到Lestrade面前開始齜牙裂嘴，尾巴和脊隨尾端的毛微微豎起。

「不，Lestrade，沒有我你根本破不了那些案件。」

Sherlock欲要站起，卻又因為藥物影響還未完全消退而倒坐在沙發上，銀狼則是站到Lestrade的身前毫不畏懼地低頭凝望那隻四肢略微顫抖又瘦弱的黑貓。

「我不會為了要破案而忘記協議。」

Lestrade瞥了一眼銀狼，銀狼就像是接到什麼指令般，開始嗅聞周遭環境，黑貓看見便跟在一旁，不停的想方設法干擾銀狼的行動。

「你不能這樣對我！你根本不曉得這個世界有多無聊！」

「我是不懂，但如果你能忍受無聊，戒掉毒品，我就會給你案子，反之……」

身形壯碩且體力充足的銀狼用牠厚實的腳掌揮開惱人的黑貓，並從書櫃裡的某個角落翻找出一小袋白色粉末，儘管黑貓早就憤怒的跳到銀狼背上啃咬右耳，後者還是叼起那袋粉末，走到Lestrade身旁。

「沒有案子，我還會沒收你的毒品，而且，要是再讓我看到一次，你就等著進戒毒所。」

Lestrade從銀狼嘴邊接過那袋粉末，Sherlock則是死死瞪著他，不發一語。

「快叫你的黑貓離開，不然我的銀狼真的要發飆了。」

Sherlock看了一眼黑貓，後者看似不怎麼情願地從銀狼身上跳下來，在離開前，細長的黑尾巴甚至刻意打了下銀狼的面頰，Lestrade見狀趕緊伸手安撫自己差點炸毛的靈魂動物。

「你總會有需要我的時候的！你不可能永遠都這樣對我！」

Sherlock在Lestrade要離開時對著他瘋狂大吼，銀髮探長只是淡淡地看了他一眼。

「事不過三，Sherlock，除非你戒毒，否則一切沒話好說。」

Sherlock的低吼和極為尖銳且不悅的貓叫聲混合一起，Lestrade和銀狼只是毫不留情地將之檔在門後，離開了那名天才小子所居住的公寓。

然而Lestrade才方回到大街上不久，一隻如夜般黑的渡鴉忽然高速飛過他的頭頂，銀狼不禁對著那隻挑釁意味十足的渡鴉吠叫了一聲，Lestrade不明所以的看著渡鴉飛往的方向，牠停在了一台與羽翼顏色相彷的深黑捷豹上，一位漂亮且穿著優雅的長髮女人正站在車邊向他微笑。

「Lestrade探長。」

Lestrade愣了一楞，銀狼則是擺出戒備的姿態。

『感覺來者不善，Greg，小心一點。』

『我會的。』

探長的表情嚴肅中略帶困惑，直直地看著女人，「請問有什麼事嗎？」

女人臉上那抹微笑中的神祕沒有變化，站於車頂的渡鴉正自在地抖動身體，「我的長官想與你談談Sherlock Holmes。」

聽見出乎意料之外的名字時，Lestrade和銀狼互看了一眼，前者的眉頭緊緊鎖住。

「你的長官，他在車上？」

女人輕輕搖頭，她開啟了車門，後座空空如也，不過有被特別加大，能夠容納大型動物於車中。

「我會送你到長官的所在地。」

Lestrade沉默了一瞬，他看著黑車，猶豫的向銀狼詢問。

『你覺得該上車嗎，Gaby？』

『臭小鬼惹的麻煩，我們不一定都要替他擦屁股。』

Lestrade站在那，腳步沒有絲毫想要移動的跡象，「我相信妳應該知道，我能夠拒絕這次的會面。」

女人眨了眨眼，渡鴉則是忽然嘎嘎幾聲，她伸手撫摸了下渡鴉身上亮麗的烏黑羽翼，嘴角勾起的弧度是自信。

「是的，我的長官早就預料到你會說出這樣的話，但他也不希望用太過糟糕的方式強迫你上車。」

銀狼一聽到這話瞬間跳到Lestrade的面前，低低的吼聲滾動於喉嚨之中，Lestrade往後退了一步。

「別緊張，Lestrade探長，我的長官只是英國政府底下的一名公務員，並非什麼危險人物，而他，也僅僅只是擔心自家弟弟，想與你聊聊他的狀況。」

Lestrade瞪大雙眼，『自家弟弟？！』

銀狼的耳朵高高豎起，牠抬起頭往後一看。

『臭小鬼確實有說過他有哥哥，說他是一個位高權重的大魔王、不肯移動屁股半分的死胖子。』

『……很符合現在的情況？』

『對，』銀狼不太愉悅的露出尖牙，『就上車吧，Greg，如果又是一個天才Holmes，還手握大把權力，這肯定躲不掉的。』

Lestrade妥協的嘆了口氣，便與靈魂動物一同搭上了那台幽黑神秘的捷豹。

當銀狼踩上高檔又柔軟的布料時，不怎麼習慣的抬起前腳掌看了下因為在外頭奔波而粗糙的肉球，這才好好地往內移動，而Lestrade碰觸到滑順的真皮座椅也顯得十分拘束，渡鴉在女人上車時飛了進來，怡然自得地站於座椅，銀狼則是正經地坐在底部，車子無聲啟動。

『Gaby，要是這是個陷阱呢？』

Lestrade凝望窗外流動的景色，卻也用著心靈對話與銀狼溝通，後者直挺挺地坐著，彷彿眼前的純黑真皮座椅特別讓人著迷。

『保持警覺和手機暢通，若覺得不對，就傳簡訊給那個臭小鬼頭吧，至少他還有可能找到你的屍體。』

銀狼甩了下尾巴，男人則是忍住翻白眼的衝動。

『已經想好最壞打算了？』Lestrade傳進銀狼腦袋裡的語氣帶著無奈，『很好，畢竟我在倫敦無牽無掛。』

銀狼輕笑了一聲，琥珀狼眼閃過一絲愜意的光，『我倒是十分好奇臭小鬼的哥哥會是什麼模樣？是比Sherlock還聰明嗎？還是其實是個昏庸、死板、身材又笨重的公務員？』

『你是在影射總警司嗎？』Lestrade側過臉，好擋住嘴角的微微勾起，不讓坐於身旁的女子看見，雖然那女人一上車就埋首於手機裡，『不過這兩種都有可能，不管是比自己笨還是比自己聰明，肯定都讓Sherlock極為厭惡。』

『是沒錯，』銀狼的銀白大耳抖了抖，『但我認為比臭小鬼聰明更會讓他受不了。』

Lestrade正要回話，卻在注意到車子駛進的地方時繃緊全身。

『Gaby，最壞打算得預備了，她帶我們來到一間廢棄工廠，』男人的聲音低沉而壓抑，『哪種公務員會選擇在這種鬼地方見面？』

『007？』

『他算公務員嗎？』Lestrade終於忍不住的看向自家銀狼，後者只是對他做了一個淘氣的表情。

車子安穩地停妥，門鎖自動跳開，女人終於抬起頭對著探長微笑，示意後者自行下車，而Lestrade則發現距離車子前方的不遠處有著一道柱著傘的模糊身影，腳邊坐著一隻純黑的巨大動物，似乎比他的銀狼還大上一些。

Lestrade一手打開車門，一手放進風衣口袋裏頭，握住手機，銀狼跟在後頭跳下，晃著尾巴，警戒地觀察周遭情況，當過亮的車頭燈一被關閉，那道身影便清楚許多，探長站定了一瞬才走近那名男人，只見對方臉上掛著一抹官腔淡笑，手握一把黑傘，身穿古板的高檔三件套西裝，馬甲上的懷錶鍊甚至讓Lestrade覺得有些刺眼。

而男人身旁的動物——藉由工廠上的燈光，Lestrade這才看清那是隻身材精瘦的黑豹，一雙如寶石般晶透的亮藍眼珠子在見著探長時毫無波動，卻在銀狼緩緩從Lestrade後頭出現站定於腳邊時，瞪大雙眼，恍若見到夢寐以求的事物一般，正當牠茫然地想要傾身向前，牠的主人敏銳地感受到靈魂動物不同尋常的反應，雨傘忽地橫亙於黑豹面前，後者立即回過神，透亮的藍眼卻依舊死死的聚焦在銀狼身上，直到主人進一步給予一個警告的瞪視，黑豹這才收斂些。

『牠怎麼見到你就這麼激動？』Lestrade望著眼前這一幕，困惑地詢問銀狼，『難不成，牠是你在靈界的朋友？』

銀狼搖了搖頭，刻意忽略黑豹灼熱的視線，『我對於靈界可是半點記憶都沒有，而且現在更重要的是，我們得知道那個把自己裹得像粽子的西裝冷面男大費周章把我們帶來這裡究竟是要做什麼吧？』

Lestrade和銀狼走到了一個適當的距離時停下，西裝筆挺的男子正好收回警告的視線，轉變成原本的官腔淡笑，他緩緩張口，迴盪於工廠裡的聲調柔滑悅耳。

「晚上好，Lestrade探長。」

『我想咬他了。』

『Gaby，他也不過才剛開口講話。』

『你明明知道我最討厭官腔官調了。』

『忍耐點。』Lestrade邊在心裡和銀狼對話，邊警戒地回應著對方，「晚上好。」

探長遲疑了一下才問道：「你真的是Sherlock的哥哥？」

「是的，舍弟承蒙你照顧了。」

男人彬彬有禮的從西裝口袋掏出了一張小卡，走向前伸手遞給了Lestrade，後者接過一看，光滑的紙張上頭印著一排號碼，翻過一看，美麗的印刷字體清楚寫著——Mycroft Holmes。

『Mycroft Holmes，』Lestrade將名片收進風衣口袋，『一樣的姓氏加上特殊的名字，肯定是Sherlock的哥哥了。』

『Holmes家的人是不是不知道正常兩個字怎麼寫？』銀狼幾乎要翻白眼了，『問問他究竟要做什麼吧？』

確定對方身分後，Lestrade將手從風衣口袋拿出來，抱起雙臂，「Mr. Holmes，我們不如就直接打開天窗說亮話？」

Mycroft像是沒有預期到這番話般高高地挑起眉毛，嘴角的笑意變得更加高深莫測。

「據我所知，近期你與舍弟的互動十分頻繁，身為一名蘇格蘭場的探長，卻願意讓一位毫無權限的普通民眾進入犯罪現場，調查案件，甚至願意介入他的生活，幫助他戒除藥癮，」Mycroft的黑傘傘尖點了點粗糙水泥地，身旁的黑豹卻隱隱約約地睜圓了眼睛，像是初次得知這個消息，「我想聽聽你對於他的看法。」

『絕對不只這樣，Greg，他肯定還有別的要求，或許是什麼見不得人的，才把你帶來這裡。』銀狼走到主人面前，不怎麼友善地瞪著Mycroft，黑豹則是站在定點，望著銀狼的透亮藍眸夾雜晦暗光芒。

「除此之外呢？」Lestrade皺起眉頭，「大費周章把我們帶來這裡，肯定不只是想聽這個吧？」

Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，灰藍的眼眸彷彿瞬間轉過千百回思緒後才確實地開口，「我期望未來你能繼續給予他案件並關注他是否有恢復藥癮，以及在往後的日子裡，向我報告他的一切資訊。」

Lestrade眉間的皺紋變得更深，「向你報告？」

「是的，探長先生，」Mycroft忽地露出一個無害的笑，「而這也並非為無償的差事，只要你有意願，我會在每月定期匯入——」

「沒門。」Lestrade火速給予了答覆，外加一聲雜憤怒的狼吠聲。

黑豹終於不再保持坐姿，他緩緩地站起，來到自家主人的身前，長條尾巴在半空中優雅地晃動，Mycroft微笑的皺起眉頭。

「你甚至還沒聽到金額。」

「我不需要這種錢，」Lestrade的琥珀雙眸裡低燃著火焰，銀狼則是弓起背脊，尖牙顯露於Mycroft和黑豹面前，「況且，你要關心你弟弟，自己去想辦法，不要透過我，更不要透過這種詭異的方式。」

Mycroft的臉色難看了一瞬，黑豹則是在此時抬起頭看了一眼主人，「我與Sherlock之間——」

「處的很差，」Lestrade打斷Mycroft的話，而後者的臉色變得更糟了，「看Sherlock談到你的樣子就能知道了，但是，我並不想踏入別人的家務事，尤其是你和你弟弟之間的。」

『跟他說清楚，Greg，你到底為什麼要幫臭小鬼戒毒。』銀狼喉嚨裡滾著低吼，黑豹只是靜靜地注視牠。

「我會幫助Sherlock是因為他天才般的能力可以使案子更快被解決，而他這般天賦異稟的年輕孩子，不應該被毒品纏住一輩子，」Lestrade的嗓音十分堅定，「如果我們足夠幸運，他能夠變得更好，也值得更好。」

Mycroft的臉上沒再浮現假情假意的笑容，他一眼不眨地凝視Lestrade，灰藍裡的光芒彷彿探長不單單只是說話，而是展現了神蹟，雖然那道光芒只維持了短短一瞬間，另一方面，男人的黑豹抬起頭，深深地看了探長一眼，方才對著黑豹施壓的銀狼沒再面露凶光，牠收回獠牙跟低吼，深色狼眼略帶困惑。

「我明白你的立場了，Lestrade探長，再煩請你多多照顧幼弟，」Mycroft甩了甩那把雨傘，高跟鞋嗑地的聲音從Lestrade的身後傳來，「Anthea會送你回家。」

在Lestrade向Mycroft點頭示意轉身離開後，銀狼眼神古怪地回看了黑豹一眼，隨後才緩緩跟著主人的步伐離去。

『Michael，你究竟在做什麼？』

Mycroft低頭喝斥黑豹，後者垂下頭，晶亮的藍眸裡夾帶憂傷，然而回覆的音調卻是相反的情緒。

『這與你無關，Mycroft。』黑豹看都沒看Mycroft一眼，便往等待他們的轎車走去。

『你的行為十分反常，』Mycroft走到黑豹身旁，中間卻隔了一小節距離，『我必須了解你的情況。』

『沒有這個必要，我很好，』黑豹停在車門前，『謝謝你的關心。』

『Michael。』Mycroft絲毫沒有打開車門的意願。

『Mycroft，如果你再不開門，你剛上任的司機便會疑惑我們之間的關係，你或許就無法完美維持你與靈魂動物相處友好的假象了。』黑豹坐了下來，尾巴輕巧地晃動著。

Mycroft明顯地動了怒，轉瞬間又壓了回去，變成平靜無波的神情，下一秒他打開車門，優雅地滑進車內，黑豹隨之跟上。

『你最好能給我一個好的答覆。』Mycroft握著傘柄的手指已有些發白。

『對你這種把感情視為糞土的無心者來說，沒有必要。』

黑豹沒想再去觀察主人的狀態，牠趴在車底，闔上眼睛，腦海裡滿是銀狼初入眼底的率性身影。

**TBC.**


End file.
